Smile
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Era de noche, Blair paseaba junto al río, nadie sabía lo que esa noche la deparaba.


**SMILE **

Grandes piedras he encontrado a lo largo de mi pequeña pero intensa vida, momentos, en los que no he querido seguir, momentos en los que la vida se me echaba encima como una nevada en pleno campo. En ocasiones el salir adelante me ha costado más que nada en este mundo, y aún así estoy aquí, aguantando, sobreviviendo, superandome a mi misma.

Siempre he pensado que con fingir que estoy bien, todo iria bien, pero no siempre es así, momentos en los que sufres, en los que te sientes tan pequeña como el animal más pequeño, pisoteada por todos, sin ser pisoteada realmente por nadie

Una noche de viernes, oscura de otoño, ella paseaba tranquilamente con las calles de Londres, la ciudad ya se había dormido un par de horas antes, solo había unos pocos grupos de gente joven y algunas personas sin techo.

La luna brillaba bien alta sobre la ciudad, creando un precioso reflejo en las aguas de río Támesis. Blair paseaba por la orilla, lentamente, regresando a su casa después de un largo y cansado día, estaba pensando sobre como organizar otra vez su vida cuando vio la figura de alguien sobre una de las barandillas que separaban el bonito paseo con el río. La figura, estaba agarrada a una de las farolas que ahí había, y tenía la cabeza girada mirando hacía el agua.

Blair paro en seco y se quedo mirando en esa dirección, asombrada, asustada, sin saber que hacer. Cuando la sorpresa mitigo y se acerco cuidadosamente hasta allí, despacio, temiendo pegar un susto a la figura y hacerla tomar una decisión precipitada, mientras se iba acercando, pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre, joven, con una ancha espalda y unas piernas bien largas, por la espalda el conjunto era atractivo.

La chica no sabía que hacer, por lo que decidió hacer algo atrevido, se subió ella también a la barandilla de piedra justo al otro lado del chico, pudiéndose sujetar así a la farola. Blair contemplo el Támesis, tan grande, tan majestuoso, giro su cabeza hacía el chico, y su mirada se cruzo en la de él, unos ojos grises como un cielo antes de una gran tormenta, unos ojos con miedo, asustados.

- ¿Qué.. Qué haces aquí subida?- tartamudeo el chico al ver a la chica a su lado.

- Buscando aún lo que tu veías tan interesante como para subir aquí- intento bromear Blair aunque sin poder eliminar de su voz el temor y la angustia.

- Yo... yo... no buscaba.. nada – murmuro en chico apartando la mirada de Blair y volviendo a centrarse en el agua del río- Si vas a intentar pararme, ni lo intentes- la amenazo al cabo de un rato en silencio.

- No te conozco pero ¿ Eres tan sumamente cobarde como para terminar tu vida de este modo? – le pregunto Blair dudosamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento el chico no la escucharse más.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi- chillo el chico volviendo la cabeza otra vez hacía Blair y mirándola de una manera despectiva.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, yo ya debería estar en mi casa, pero fíjate, estoy aquí subida a una barandilla al lado del Támesis, hablando con un hombre que no conozco y que parece ser que no tiene ya la fuerza suficiente para luchar por su vida.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa verdad?- pregunto el chico con un deje bromista en la voz, Blair al notar esto opto por seguir con la misma técnica.

- Bueno, al menos intento serlo, pero créeme no siempre lo cumplo.

- Tendría yo que verte seria- dijo el chico relajando un poco el cuerpo.

- Bueno, yo te dejo verme seria o enfadada, pero para eso.. ¿ No crees que deberíamos bajar de aquí? Digo, yo estoy muy cómoda, pero que te parece si vamos por la calle como la gente normal- siguió bromeando la chica para intentar convencer al chico de que bajasen de ahí.

Decisiones.

La vida, es un conjunto de ellas, unas más fáciles que otras pero siempre decisiones, y todas ellas, nos configuran tal y como somos, más débiles, más fuertes.

Cada decisión que tomemos en nuestra vida, nos afectara, de una manera o de otra, pero no hay que tenerlas miedo, solo hay que elegir una, la mejor para ti, y luchar por eso que hallas elegido.

Otra vez los pies sobre el suelo firme, sin tener que ver donde los apoyas o sin tener que mirar al vació.

Un leve suspiro.

Una mirada entre los dos y una leve sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, por la orilla del río, sin decir nada porque no había nada que decir.

Un pequeño carraspeo por parte del chico, una mirada por parte de la chica.

- Por cierto, me llamo Chuck- Un nombre, ¿El comienzo de algo nuevo?

Solo un destino por delante.

- Yo me llamo Blair.

Una sonrisa, ¿Tal vez un pequeño rayo de felicidad?

* * *

**Aqui estoy otra vez con un one un tanto extraño.  
Se que cambie un poco el lugar donde pasan todas las acciones de GG, pero en eso consiste escribir ¿no?  
Dejar volar la imaginación todo lo que quieras.**

En este one he querído expresar un poco como te puedas agarrar a un minino "rayo de luz" para seguir viviendo.

Acepto Criticas y halagos, pero para eso ya saben.  
Botón verde.

**I.**


End file.
